Meant to be
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers 2x08. Chapter 2 added Sam's POV.Alternate storyline. What if Sam and Andy had arrested Lee and not the blue guy?
1. Chapter 1

I really tried to make this a Andy/Sam friendship piece but it just didn't work. :) This is an AU storyline for 2x08. Lee has a different diagnosis and Andy and Sam are the ones that pick him up. However Traci still accompanies Lee to the hospital. Oh and parts of this may require a tissue warning. :)

Title: Meant to be  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam  
Spoilers: everything. Alternate storyline for 2x08

Officer Andy McNally shivered and huddled deeper under the gray blanket. She coughed and felt like she had the worst case of flu ever. Unfortunately it wasn't the flu.  
It was whatever disease she'd picked up from the perp they'd arrested earlier that night.  
The one that had died an hour before.  
The fact that she was the only one showing symptoms was just the way her luck had gone for the last few months.  
Getting shot.  
Luke cheating.  
Nixon.  
Sam not backing her up.

Shifting position Andy looked over at her partner. They had been sequestered in Frank's fishbowl of an office since they had the most contact with the victim.  
Sam currently sat on the floor with his back against the window wall. His knees were drawn to his chest.  
He hadn't said much since she had gotten sicker. But Andy could feel his gaze; ever watching.  
Sam was always there when it mattered. Though tonight she wished he hadn't been her partner.  
Then he'd be with the others; safe.

"Sam?"Andy called out as she laid down using one of the spare blankets as a pillow.

"Yeah?"Swarek replied instantly at her side. "You need something? Water?"

She hated seeing the pain in his brown eyes. Knew it was there because of her. Because of this situation they were trapped in for no fault of their own.  
Hated fate for making him suffer.

"No."McNally said as she shook her head. "You've been quiet just wondered how you were feeling."

Sam gently pulled the blanket farther up around her shoulders. "Same. Little tired maybe but nothing else. I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why you're so sick and I'm not."

"He didn't throw up on you."Andy replied quietly.

Sam stood and moved to the windows. He shut the blinds on all sides giving them some privacy. Andy watched through drooping eyelids as he came back and sat next to her.

"Thanks."Andy acknowledged. "Don't want to freak everybody else out when I die."

Swarek shook his head. "You're not gong to die, Andy. At least not today."

Andy was so tired. It'd been a long couple months and this illness was zapping whatever strength she had left. She felt Sam stretch his long legs out. Then her shoulders were gently lifted and the blanket pillow she'd been laying on was now on his lap. Andy was grateful for what Sam was doing. Trying to keep her calm. However, as tired as she was and how appealing sleeping in his arms was Andy didn't want to risk Sam.

"Sam...I don't want you getting sick...by being near me..."

Tenderly Sam reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her left ear. His hand lingered on her face before pulling away.

"That ship's already sailed, McNally."Swarek said quietly. "I've been in here with you for the past three hours. If this thing's contagious by touch or sharing air I've already got it."

Tears began to flow and Andy didn't bother to stop them. She laid back down resting her head in Sam's lap. He gently rubbed her back until the sobs stopped.

"This sucks."Andy whispered. "I hate that you have to share my bad luck."

"Thought you didn't believe in luck?"Sam asked as he rested his head back against the wall.

"Well recent events have caused me to think otherwise."Andy replied tearfully.

"Luke was an ass. That's not your fault so that doesn't count in your bad luck tally."Swarek stated as he pulled Andy closer against him. "You getting shot at the concert could be technically put in my luck column since I was in charge that day. So that cuts your stats in half."

"Maybe."

"Don't quit on me, Andy."Sam pleaded.

Andy felt his grip tighten and she felt the tears return. She wished she had more time to figure out what this was between them. This deep burgeoning friendship that despite everything had endured. The something more just beneath the surface of that friendship. That something she had tasted the night of the blackout. That something she saw in his gaze when they were behind the communications truck.

Another cough wracked Andy and she fought against the nausea that came with it. She shivered and huddled against Sam. Andy heard him bite back a curse. She knew he hated seeing her suffer and not be able to help.  
Andy closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, Sam."

"I know."Swarek stated quietly. "But you need to be strong just a little while longer."

"As things go dying in your arms wouldn't be so bad."Andy whispered.

"Don't go there."

Andy opened her eyes. "I'm facing reality."

"It's not one we're facing, ever."

"How can you be so sure?"Andy asked wearily as she turned onto her back so she could see Sam's face.

At her movement Sam looked down meeting her gaze. "You barreled into my life. In my book that means you're in it for a long time."

A knock on the door drew their attention. Oliver Shaw stood on the other side.

"Open the door, Sammy."

Sam shook his head. "Use the phone."

"Not for this. It's good news, I promise."

Swarek gently shifted Andy to the floor and stood. He walked over to the door and undid the lock pulling it open. "What?"

Oliver excitedly pushed his way into the room. "They figured out what it is. I forgot the name it's like twenty six letters long. Point is it's not airborne. They've got the right medication and are on the way to give it to both of you."

Andy slowly sat up not quite believing what she was hearing. She stared at Oliver. "They have a cure?"

"Yeah."Shaw replied as he squatted down next to her. "You're going to be fine."

"They're sure this will work?"Sam asked tersely.

Oliver rose to his feet gently clasping his friend on the shoulder. "They're sure quarantine's over. I'm going to head down and make sure everybody's heard the good news."

Andy watched her friend leave and several minutes later smiled at the cheers and applause that came from the room below. Her cell phone resting on the edge of Frank's desk started to beep with incoming text messages. She ignored it and looked up at Sam. He kicked the door shut and knelt next to her.

"Guess it's meant to be."Andy said softly.

"What is?"Sam asked.

"You're stuck with me."

Sam grinned as he pulled Andy to her feet. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Andy didn't know who moved first but suddenly they were kissing and the future that was so dismal a short time before was looking very bright.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't realize I hadn't posted this. :) Thought I'd put up Sam's POV for this little ficlet.  
Thanks as always for the reviews. :)  
Important note: This is set an hour before the previous chapter :)

Title: Chance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: 2x08 alternate storyline

Helpless.  
Sam Swarek hated that feeling more than anything. Especially when it came to people he cared about. Now as he sat in Frank's office two hours into a vigil it was all he felt.  
Well helplessness and anger.  
Anger at fate for making Andy sick.  
For making her suffer.  
As if his partner hadn't endured enough over the past few months.

Partner.  
Sam shook his head at the term as he sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Andy had been more than a partner since day one.  
They both had felt the bond.  
Neither had them had known how to define it so they had left it at friendship.  
Until the night of the blackout when Sam had gotten a taste of what it could be like with Andy.  
What it might be like waking up in each others arms every morning.

Reality or fate had stepped in forcing them back to friendship.  
Sam had tried to be happy for Andy when she became engaged to Luke  
Tried and failed.  
Especially when all he could do was watch as Andy got her heart broken when Luke cheated.  
Swarek had wanted to say a few choice words to Callaghan after. He hadn't out of respect for Andy. He let her handle the breakup her own way.  
None of that mattered now.

Sam winced in sympathy as Andy coughed in her sleep.  
Not a normal cough but a harsh hurt your ribs kind.  
She was getting worse by the hour and that scared Sam.  
Scared him on a level he'd never felt before.  
Not even when he thought she'd been shot.

Andy was his partner.  
He was supposed to protect her, keep her safe  
It killed Sam that he couldn't do a damn thing to protect Andy now  
Couldn't do anything but watch and offer what little comfort he could.

Sam's cell phone vibrated startling him. He took the device out of his shirt pocket and glanced at the caller ID.  
Oliver.  
Hitting the connect button Sam raised the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"Swarek greeted quietly without preamble praying his friend had good news.

"How are you doing?"Oliver asked with concern.

"Same."

"Andy?"

"Worse."Sam bit out the word his gaze fixed on his sleeping partner.

"Damn."

"Ollie? What is it?"

"Lee died a half hour ago."Shaw stated grimly.

It was suddenly really hard for Sam to breathe. For Sam his world became one thing.  
Andy's sleeping form a few feet away.  
He didn't hear Oliver's anxious voice on the other end of the phone call.  
Sam hadn't realized until that moment how much he'd been holding out hope that this would have a happy ending.  
That things would return to normal.

"Sam?"Shaw's shout pierced Sam's thoughts dragging the rest of the world back to him.

"Sammy? You okay? Talk to me, buddy."

Raising the phone back to his ear Sam asked shakily. "Do they know what it is?"

"Not yet."Shaw replied. "But they're close."

"Close won't help Andy, will it?"Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't think like that, Sammy...I know it's hard..."

"Hard?"Swarek repeated forcing himself to keep his voice down. "She's suffering..."

"I know."Oliver echoed. "And it's not fair...and I understand that it seems like you're not doing anything. But trust me you are. She knows you're there and that'll help more than any medicine."

Sam leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. "Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can watch her die."Swarek stated and felt his voice quiver and break.

"Sam...you've got to stay positive for her. God forbid I don't know what I'd do if Zoe ever got sick."Oliver replied solemnly. "Traci's still stuck at the hospital and she hasn't gotten any symptoms. I've been talking to her and the hospital. They're close, man, very close. You just have to get Andy to hang on a little while longer."

Sam swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "I'm not letting her give up...just been thinking if the worst..."

"Andy's survived a lot worse than this never mind the fact that she's endured being your partner. Hang on to that."Oliver stated. "When she pulls through this Sam even if you haven't figured out whatever it is between the two of you at least ask the girl out to dinner. She deserves that much. I gotta go Epstein thinks they've figured out who the Blue guy is."

"Thanks Oliver."

"I'll call as soon as I have news."

Sam shut the phone off and let it rest on the floor next to him. Standing Swarek gathered the blankets and pillows they'd been issued and sat down next to Andy. He gently covered her with an extra blanket and put the spare pillow between her and the wall trying to make her more comfortable.  
Gently Sam brushed Andy's hair away from her face.

"I need you to stay strong, Andy."Sam whispered. "I wish I could switch places with you."

Andy didn't wake and Swarek settled back against the wall stretching his long legs out in front of him. As quietly as he could Sam lifted Andy blankets and all onto his lap. Andy stirred in her sleep and shifted back against him. Sam draped an arm over his partner's shoulder as he blinked rapidly against a suddenly blurry vision.

Oliver was right not many had lasted long as Sam's partner.  
But most had quit on their own accord.  
Sam hadn't lost one yet and he wasn't going to start with Andy.  
She had become too entwined in his life to leave now.

It was selfish Sam knew but all he wanted was a chance to fix his mistakes.  
He hadn't been a very good partner lately.  
Or friend.  
He just wanted a chance to make up for that and to maybe see what else the future held for them.

end


End file.
